User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Steve's Blocky Misadventures! "Sky City!" Season 1, Episode 1, Part 1!
There is ½ That this is a real show... Anyway, this episode is about Steve or yes me and i am in Sky City and yes this takes place tho before Isa meets Jesse and his or her friends so yes this is the first episode of my fanmade show... Watch: *The Minecraft forest is seen and then Steve is appearing and taking a walk there* Steve: Hm, What do i want to do today tho? Hm... *Looks at right and left and try to find anything funny or cool to do* Steve: Well, What now? Notch: Hi, Steve! Steve: Oh, Sup Notch? :) Notch: Sigh, Steve! I am sad to say this, but due to all these things ya have done to innocent villagers... Ya have now been now eh... Idk if you want to hear this, Steve! It is sad... Steve: What? :( Notch: That's right Steve! You is now that well... LOL Let's say it: BLOCKED! Steve: But... C mon! But why is it bad? :( Notch: Sigh, Steve! You is a criminal let's say also you do not deserve even very a little bit to stay here now.... You is blocked from this server, for all these actions! Now i sometimes is your friend but i am not now so goodbye Steve Noob! Steve: AH! Why!? Pls give me another chance? I just want to have fun ok? Notch: Ok, you get another chance! Steve: GASPS! Really? :D Notch:... No! -_- Steve: OH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Notch: Farewell, Steve! *Notch is randomly pressing a button and Steve is blocked from the Minecraft World* Steve: Eh dude! *He pops up in a random Minecraft World... It is the Exactly a common place, it is where Jesse find the portal... TO Sky City!* Steve: So... I am!! So aware... This some weird ½ Thingy! Looks like a Nether Portal tho... *Steve then see Enchanted Flint and Steel and he picks it up and then he uses it at the portal and even he is surprised so he falls and drops Flint and Steel for it fall down* Steve: It's! Somethin' weird about this tho uh but it looks cool kinda... At least i am not dead, Good Riddance my old world for treating me like if i was criminal... Feh! Nvm i just so used to love even it but now i go in! *Then yes Steve goes in the portal* *Steve appears where Jesse and his friends appear and yes let's see tho...* Steve: Hm... Where am i? *Then Steve just keeps walking and eh... He do not see he is walking on the sky and then he sees it and he got scared and runs back to the floating edge* Steve: DUDE! What is this even? I think this is what i deserve very really for being so mean to Villagers... Eh gosh and i am not evil dude like Herobrine however tho... Eh now how the heck do i get cooled out of here? Eh let's see what i can see tho? *Steve looks at all parts of the edge then he suddenly sees a Floating City* Steve: GASPS! What's that? O_O! Oh my gosh!... A city? Cool... How do i get there tho? I don't have anything to get there but tho anyway... OH! I got an idea! >:) *Then Steve took one block of the edge and he walks on it lol and then he take another one and he only uses two of them all the time and dude he use the first one he stands on it then he used another one and he walks on it then he uses the first one again gosh and ah yes he uses the other one so... Etc. Ya know, he only used the two!* *Steve finally gets to the city he saw* Steve: There! Phew! Finally quitted at the blocks! Now... Well, i let these two blocks stay close to the opening! I mean it is like it is not a law that uses a block at a city is forbidden tho!... *Then Steve enter the city* *Steve looks at it* Steve: GASPS! Every thing in this city is so... Beautiful! :D *Sees Reginald* Oh, hello! Are eh... Right, is you a cop? Or wut? You work here? Reginald: Oh yes sure, i am a cop! I work for "The Founder" Tho for sure that woman is so wonderful tho and i am for sure she would like to meet ya... Say, ya new here? How did ya get tho here? Or... Did ya do something bad? Steve: Oh, what? Pfft! No... Nothing at all! Ya know... *Steve thinks he should lie tho* Ya see? I fly a spaceship! And i landed here however so heh see? Ok, not bad? Reginald: Ah, not at all, Steve!... Wait, Steve? How do i know your name? Steve: WUT? How did ya?... *Then yes, Steve realises something is so on his shirt, a card say his name on it so he now understand how Reginald knew!* Steve: Oh, right!... Name card! Heh, well i am new here... I am uh um yes that's right i is a space ranger from outer space and ah i love to visit other spaces or planets so...? Reginald:... :/ Ok! ^^ Cool to know! Nice talkin' to ya! So... Bye! Steve: ;) Ok, bye! Phew... *Whispers to himself* That was a close one!... :D End of Part 1! (Next Part idk?) Category:Blog posts